


An Ode to a Feline

by Faleep



Category: Original Work
Genre: Animal Death, Gen, POV Animal, Tragic Accident, Vent Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 19:28:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17689436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faleep/pseuds/Faleep
Summary: Please read the tags. This is not a happy fic. This is angsty vent writing based on a real life event that happened to me just last night





	An Ode to a Feline

It was Early February, cold and dreary. Rain was on its way, the clouds looking ever closer. A lone tabby slid through the bushes, over puddles and around yards of dogs. They were on their way home, to warm food and soft blankets and gentle, loving touches.

They were close to home, they just had to cross the river. This time of evening, the river should be lit up with lights, making it easy for them to know when to cross. Just beyond the river was their home.

The tabby looked up the river, towards the bend and the houses. All clear. The tabby looked down river, towards the bright lights and good smell. Far off there was the lights the moved. Far enough away. The tabby took a breath, and stepped out onto the river.

The lights came from nowhere. The tabby froze in the river, for a moment too long. Pain blossomed from their hind legs, and they were flying. The black river rushed to meet them, and the lights flew by, never stopping, never caring. 

The tabby lay in the river, struggling to move. They needed to get back to land, back to the mud and grass and squish underfoot. Their legs weren’t working, they couldn’t move _they couldn’t move everything hurt they couldn’t **move!**_

Another light rushed past, foul wind rushing in their face, that was too close _too close too close!_ Panic filled their soul, they yearned for help, for warm hands and gentle touches to make the pain go away! They trashed and curled and fought with all their might-

The tabby turned their head in time to see another pair of lights. For a split moment, they saw beyond the lights, they saw a loving human inside, a panicked, terrified expression…

The tabby closed their eyes against the lights. In the darkness, they felt nothing. A pair of warm hands lifted them up, away from the river. The pain ebbed away as they were cradled, and a soft voice whispered in their ear, ‘you are safe now, I Have you little one.’ The tabby purred, and snuggled deep into the arms of salvation.

The tabby never opened their eyes, as warmth encompassed them, taking them away from body on the road. They never saw a pained human crying for what was lost that night, they never heard the worried tones of their human, calling their name into the night. 

The tabby was at peace at last, unknownst of the pain and longing they left behind. May their soul find happiness and love in wherever they go.

**Author's Note:**

> Long detail;  
> I hit a cat with my car on a busy street last night. Been pretty torn up about it, there was nothing I could do to avoid the cat due to the traffic beside and behind me. When I ran back to go save the feline, well.  
> It was too late. I’m still pretty shaken over it, but writing this has eased some of my troubles. I hope that, the tabby died as painlessly as possibly. That they are in a better place now.


End file.
